An unexpected mate
by 95.-Midnight
Summary: Hermione discovers she isn't Muggleborn after all, turns out she is Veela and guess who her mate is? But is she the only Veela in Hogwarts? Dramione. First ever Fanfiction please bare with me! xo
1. Chapter 1

"I...I'm what?" Gaping at my mother, or who I thought was my birth mother.

"Yes hunny, you are a Veela. We adopted you when professor Dumbledore brought you to our attention. He explained about the magic world and all it's wonders we wanted a child so much and it was shattering when we couldn't have one on our own but upon seeing you we both fell so madly in love with you, we knew you would fit right in with us. You were perfect." She smiled sadly and sighed.

"I understand if you are angry, but please Hermione understand where we are coming from we would have told you earlier but Headmaster Dumbledore wished for you to not be informed till you grew to a age of which you would b more in control of the powers associated with being a veela..." She drifted off in thought.

My heart was racing and my head was pounding, I couldn't believe it! A part of me is excited and a part of me was saddened that my whole life was something else. Looking over to the woman who raised me I studied her heart broken expression, I knew from all love I've received growing up in this home that the Grangers truly did love me as their own daughter. And truth be told I wouldn't have changed it for the world they made me who I am now and for that I'm grateful. I loved them nothing would change that about me.

I stood up walking over to my mother and took her hand smiling warmly at her. "Thank you for being honest with me, I know it was hard for you mum." Her eyes swimming with tears when I acknowledged her as my mother. "I know I may not be your biological daughter but as far as I'm considered you and dad will always be my parents. I love you both so much I couldn't imagine being blessed with any Better parents" I hugged her feeling her shake with more tears.

"Oh Hermione thank you so much hunny we couldn't imagine our lives without you either! It means so much for us to hear you say that" Smiling at each other she told me what headmaster Dumbledore told them that night. According to my mother Dumbledore informed them that my real parents abandoned me in Hogsmead, where Dumbledore stumbled across me. He tried everything to find my parents but there was no trace he could go on in order to track them. He told them that there must have been a reason as to why they abandoned me and so he deemed it safer if I was in Muggle London. He arrived at the doorstep of our current home many years ago seeming to know that my parents desperately wanted a child, how he seemed to know everything I would never know but what I do know Is that he couldn't have picked better parents to raise me.

A knock came from the front door, walking over and opening the door I found the very man we were just speaking of "hello headmaster, what brings you here?" I asked slightly confused as he stepped in to the house to be greeted by my parents.

"Well miss Granger in answer to your question, seeing as I was the one to cast the concealing Charm upon your person it only seems fit that given you are well aware of you Vela heritage that it should now be lifted" he said with a twinkle in his eyes as he watched my surprised expression.

"I...well yes I suppose so" I was confused, I did not realize given I was not truly a Granger that I would be different in appearance. I stood next to the fireplace my back turned to the large mirror above the fireplace not wanting to see the concealment being lifted. Meeting the eyes of my parents who smiled at me knowing full well that I was slightly nervous, but at their warm encouragement I suppressed any worries and nodded at the headmaster to proceed.

He began to mutter a spell in a low voice a warm feeling seeming to surround me, I felt hotter and hotter as the seconds went by but before it became unbearable it was gone as simply as it had began.

A gasp came from my mother "oh Hermione you look even more beautiful!" She gushed.

Turning around to the mirror about the fire place I seen that she was right in fact compared to my self before, which I considered myself to be average nothing special, but now as I looked at my true self I was a striking contrast to the person I was before. My mouse brown hair before was now a warm honey brown blonde that many girls bewitch their hair to have. My eyes were a blue-green shade that seemed to have more depth than my simple brown ones before it, which went well against my peachy smooth clear skin. If I was not mistaken I had grown an inch or two and now had those curves that I had slightly envied in many girls.

To say I was in shock would be an understatement! I was so different and yet...mentally I was the same, I would forever be a bookworm just with more confidence.

"Well since my job here is done I shall bid you all good night it's been an eventful night for you miss Granger, I suggest you get some rest the Hogwarts express train will be leaving tomorrow as per-usual. I'm sure you will have plenty to discuss with Mr. potter and Mr. Weasley." With a warm smile and a nod my father let him out.

Following the headmasters suggestion I too bid my parents goodnight and headed to my room thinking all of the new discoveries that were uncovered tonight.

Laying on my double bed I fell into a deep sleep too mentally drained to even dream.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a start, peering over at my alarm clock and instantly calming seeing that I was not running late to catch the train back. Stretching I pulled myself out of bed and grabbed an outfit before making my way over to the bathroom to have a shower.

Looking at the mirror once again thinking that last night must have been a dream, but I was proven wrong last night did happen and I was in fact a Veela. I knew all about them I also knew that I needed to find a mate before I turned 18 or I would suffer great emotional and physical pain. I wonder who my mate could be? Shaking those thoughts away I donned on my black skinny jeans and my white tank top and exited the bathroom double-checking if I had everything I needed.

Reaching the entry to platform 9 ¾ with my parents after saying goodbye and hugging them dearly I boarded the train finding the cabin I always occupied with harry and Ron.

Gazing out the window as I waited for the boys to arrive I thought about finding my mate once again. How do I know who it is? Do I go around snogging all the guys before my eighteenth birthday or...? A voice brought me out of my thoughts, it sounded so familiar and yet different to me at the same time, my heart fluttered.

"Get out the way, mutt" I looked over at the direction of the outburst to catch a glimpse of blonde hair just out the door of the train compartment I was in.

Malfoy.

Why did my heart flutter at his voice? And why was I suddenly standing in the walkway, my mouth moving without my brain registering?

"Malfoy, no need to be a uptight prick." I said in a bored tone.

"Wah- Wait Granger is that you? Finally decided to make your self less of an eyesore?" he said with a smirk, though his eyes seemed to hold a look of desire and possibly appreciation?

"Tsk tsk Malfoy, still an ass as always…well I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised." Inching closer I decided a reintroduction was in order. "The names Hermione, Hermione Granger but you already know that though, what you don't know is, I am not a Muggleborn like you thought. Turns out Draco darling I am Veela." I purred the last part seductively close to his ear.

WAIT WHAT? WHY THE HELL AM I FLIRTING WITH DRACO FRIGGEN MALFOY?

Watching his reaction I seen him shiver slightly from my closeness, out of pleasure or disgust I wasn't sure, and I wasn't intending to stay around to find out.

Turning back to my compartment I closed the door behind me about ready to Ava-kavada myself for being so stupid what the hell is wrong with me? Why did I do that? And most importantly why can I still smell him? Before my brain could explode the compartment door opened.

"Hey Mion-! Oh I'm sorry wrong compartment I was looking for my friend Hermione." Ron said blushing at having possibly embarrassed himself.

"That's okay Ron, no need to be sorry you have the right compartment." I said smiling amusedly.

"Hermione…?" Harry asked from behind Ron.

"Yes." I said tentatively. At this Ron's mouth fell open.

"Oh Ron, close your mouth before you start catching flies" I said irately. His never reacted to my beauty before, he couldn't look past my bookworm persona so we just left our relationship at friends even though I did harbor feelings for him secretly for a few years but, more so as a brother now as those feelings left a good while ago.

"Yup that's Hermione" harry said with a heartfelt chuckle as the boys walked into the compartment and sat down. I gave the both of them a hug, I missed them dearly over the break even though we kept in touch through owl but it wasn't the same not seeing the both of them as often.

"I'm guessing you guys are both wondering why I look so different…?" with their simultaneous nods, taking a deep breath I began to explain the events that took place the night before.

When I finished Ron let out a big whistle, "wow mione that's a lot to take in."

"His right you know, how are you feeling about everything?" Harry asked.

"I honestly don't know. I mean I know that my parents will always be my parents even if they are not my biological ones; they mean the world to me. Though the one thing I'm worried about this whole Veela this is finding a mate…I'm not sure exactly how it happens entirely but I remember the gist of it. From what I've read before is that if I do not find a mate by the age of 18 I will suffer mentally and physically till eventually death greets me, by which that point I would gladly accept. The other thing is if I do find a mate and they do not want me…same thing I die a painful death but this time from a broken heart." I couldn't help but panic slightly at this. Damn Veela heritage!

"Well finding a mate shouldn't be too hard I mean mine look at yourself every guy is going to be all over you!" at my grimace he added "Don't worry Harry and I will beat them up if they pester you." Harry nodded his agreement.

"No one touches our little sister!" harry declared and we all laughed knowing full well they take that oath very seriously.

As the train neared Hogwarts we changed into our uniform and talked about our adventures on break.

Exiting the train and feeling the jealous eyes from the girls and the lustful ones of the males in the vicinity and the whispers about me, knowing that my heritage has just been shared with the rest of the Hogwarts population. Great…well I guess at least it saves me from having to explain to everyone my sudden appearance change.

Straightening my shoulders and raising my chin I continued on my way, all the while pretending like everyone wasn't whispering about me.


	3. Chapter 3

The returning feast was amazing as always the tables filled with different dishes. Through out dinner I had numerous girls come to me to explain my sudden change in appearance after my fifth time explaining that I am of Veela heritage I got sick of explaining the same thing so thinking I would have some fun I just created some stories and watched It spread like wild fire around Hogwarts. Only the daftest of people would believe the explanations I gave.

Laughing about my latest story with Harry and Ron I felt a gaze upon me. Looking up to meet the grey stormy eyes of Draco Malloy, his face held no expression unlike the usual sneer he had on his face when he would meet my gaze before.

All of a sudden I felt a burning desire to stand up and see what those grey orbs looked like up close. Licking my lips, which seemed to catch Malloy's attention as his eyes darted down to my lips before meeting my gaze again he smirked slightly his eyes reflecting what seemed to be an internal battle. Could he possibly be feeling the same sort of emotions as I? but why would Malfoy feel the same urge as me? he hates me, right? I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss those soft lush looking lips… maybe I should go over there and-

"Hermione? Hellooo anyone there?" Ron's irritated voice breaking my trance like state.

"Uhm huh? Sorry I spaced out…" I could feel the blush reach my cheeks.

"Yeah I didn't notice." Ron said sarcastically. "As I was saying, are you ready to head to the common room yet?"

Looking over to Malfoy quickly I noticed Pansy Parkinson throwing herself all over him. My wand hand twitched for some unknown reason it angered me to see her draping herself all over him. The palms of my hands burning like they suddenly caught fire. I needed to leave before I do anything stupid.

"Yeah. I'm ready, lets go." I said quickly already getting up to walk out the great hall with Harry and Ron in tow. I could feel his gaze again. I knew it was him; the same warm feeling I got when he looked at me. This was so confusing! And yet, comforting? Stopping suddenly outside the great hall causing Harry to bump into me the realization hit me, could Malfoy possibly be my mate? This was wrong! How could this be we hate each other right?

"I'm going to quickly go to the library before it closes. Ill meet you guys in the common room later ok?" I said in a rush. I needed to read up on Veela's Malfoy couldn't possibly be my mate.

"Blimey Mione' it's the first night back you cant possibly have any homework to do" Ron whined.

"I just have to quickly look over something for Herbology, shouldn't be too long ill see you guys in a sec." I quickly ran in the direction of the library before they could prevent me from going any longer, I needed answers and I needed them now.

Reaching the library I breathed a sigh of relief, entering I knew I would be the only student there. Something I was glad for as I maniacally ran to the magical creatures section finding the book I was looking for 'Vela's and Their Mates'

**_Veela's are beautiful creatures generally with blue/green eyes and blonde almost gold hair. It is said that female vela's have the ability to seduce men into doing what they desire, but in the circumstances of finding their mate they cannot seduce them the love from their mate has to be true and willing or the death of the Veela from heart break would be inevitable. When their mate is in danger or in cases of extreme jealousy a Vela has the ability to shoot fireballs from the palm of their hands._**

Was that the burning feeling in my palms tonight?

**_This ability will become more pronounced as the Veela gets closer to their eighteenth birthday and as the Veela falls more in love with their intended mate. Veela's know when they have met their desired mate when they feel the urge to be around them, are angered when other females are near their mate, when in a dream state they dream of their mate, it is known in some cases with powerful Veela's that they know when their mate is in the same room as them, or in great danger and also can define them by their scent. When a Veela and their mate finalize the bond during a time of high arousal the female Veela will mark her mate by biting the neck of the mate. This will not inflict pain upon the mate but rather a pure bliss and release of endorphins. After this marking occurs the Veela's feeling of jealousy and insecurities are dimmed…_**

**_Male Veela's-_**

**_Commonly have a trait of golden/blonde hair with grey or blue eyes. Male Veela's have talons that protrude in times of danger or in anger. Some male Veela are known to have black wings that come to attention when the bonding is completed or in severe danger. Male Veela commonly have a gold circle around the eye that becomes apparent in claiming their mate as theirs, whether It be verbally or physically the claim is strong enough to bond them to each other if the female is willing. Though this is not like the final bonding, it is a claim to ward off other potential males looking to court the female._**

Suddenly I felt slightly dizzy I stopped reading, there was so much to think about trying to stop myself from hyperventilating I decided to head to the astronomy tower to think. Deep in thought I walked through the corridors of Hogwarts towards the Astronomy tower not even noticing the warm feeling in my chest which seemed to grow stronger as I got closer to the tower taking the last step to the tower I noticed why I had the feeling in my chest, I was not going alone in the tower.

The tower is currently occupied, by Draco Malfoy.

I stopped breathing.

Maybe he didn't notice my arrival, but before I could take a step back to head down the flight of stairs, which I had just come from. He turned around his platinum blonde hair shining in the moonlight.

Perfection.

Well…crap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys this is my first ever Fanfiction so please be nice! I know I have a lot to improve on with my story and the way I write as well, but at the moment enjoy what I have to offer! :D hehe Thank you please read and review to let me know what I can improve on or what I should add/ get rid of. Hope you all like it so far! Cheers. xo**

_I know I haven't written this in my previous chapters but it all applies the same to the previous and future chapters, all rights owned by J.K Rowling. Sadly i do not own Harry Potter._

"Tsk tsk Granger, didn't think you would be the type to be out after curfew or is the rebelliousness just to match the new look?" he smirked.

"I can say the same about you Malfoy, what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked over towards the balcony to peer over the Hogwarts ground.

He sighed. "Couldn't sleep needed sometime to think, you Granger?"

"Same. Had something's on my mind. This whole Veela thing is a lot to take in you know?" I sighed, starting to worry once again.

"Yeah I understand…as a Veela you have to find a mate? Who do you think it is?" he was curious I could tell by his tone, turned to meet his eyes which held a hint of curiosity and jealousy?

"Yes that's true I do. At this moment I'm not too sure I guess you could say…though I think I may have a fair idea."

"Oh? And do pray tell who the lucky lad is? Potter or Weasel?" he sneered. Why did it bother him?

"No it is not Harry or Ron. Its someone else." I raised my chin defiantly.

"Tell me who?"

"What's it to you Malfoy? Since when has my relations with boys been an interest for you?" I demanded as I stepped into his personal space half expecting him to shove me away.

But he peered down at me from his taller frame our faces so close I could see his eyes darkening as he gazed at my face, his eyes dropped slightly to my red lips once more for the second time that night, before meeting my gaze again, my body felt like it was on fire.

Every inch of me burning with so much built up desire, to simply close the distance between our lips. It took every ounce of my self control to not attack him and do things to him that I should never be thinking of doing, especially to Malfoy.

In a husky voice he answered simply "I don't know." And without another word he disappeared silently down the stairs and out of sight.

He doesn't know? What the hell kind of an answer is that? Argh! I needed to scream and break something, why must this all be so confusing? Hitting my back against the cold stones of the Astronomy tower I sunk to the floor and cried. Cried for the first time for being confused so much so that it hurt my brain to think anymore. Feeling a headache start to form I picked myself up clearing away all the traces of the tear stains on my face.

I headed to the Gryffindor tower. As I approached the portrait of the fat lady I almost slapped myself on the forehead when I realized Harry and Ron would be so worried! It's been hours since I said I would meet them in the common room.

I am so dead.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the portrait door shut behind me I was ambushed by Harry and Ron.

"We were worried what happened to being back quickly?"

"We thought something happened to you we were just about to go looking for you Mione!" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Look you guys I'm sorry I just lost track of time I didn't realize how late it got. You know how I am when it comes to books…" I smiled sheepishly at them hoping they didn't see past my lie. Ron sighed and nodded "yeah guess your right. Well I'm going to head to bed, you coming Harry?" he asked as he walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah ill be there in a minute mate." And with that Ron disappeared up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Turning back to me harry met my gaze, his green eyes piercing mine. "What really happened Hermione? I know your hiding something and I know that you have been crying. Are you okay?"

Why did Harry have to know me so well? Maybe I could just convince him what I said earlier was true…but knowing him he wont let it drop.

"I did go to the library but not for Herbology, I went to check up on Veela history…you see I went to the library so quickly because I think I know who my mate is. I picked up on it on the train, then the great hall and then what made me realize it for sure was in the astronomy tower…" I looked up at Harry his dark eyebrows drawn down in confusion.

"What do you mean Hermione? Who is it? And the astronomy tower…is that why you were late?" damn Harry and his perceptiveness

"In the train I come across someone and I behaved in a way that wasn't me at all…and in the great hall I always seemed to know when that specific person was looking at me tonight. Though in the tower I had a bizarre scenario occur. I walked in to find the last person I wanted to see…" I trailed off hoping by some miracle Harry did not ask any more questions.

"Who was it Hermione?" Damn it he had to ask.

"Malfoy" I whispered, barely able to hear it myself.

"Who?"

"I…it was Mal-Malfoy…" it ached to say it out loud, like I had just admitted the unfortunate truth to myself.

"WHAT?" he whispered harshly. I knew this was coming.

"I know harry I know that was my thoughts exactly when I came to the conclusion that it could be him. I didn't want it to be true but it all adds up. I mean I went to the astronomy tower and I felt his presence in there before I arrived at the door and his scent! I can smell him Harry as sick as that sounds…and for some reason I think in some way he may be attracted to me, but I cant be sure. It seemed as though he was going to kiss me tonight in the tower but he left so quickly…" I mumbled it all but I knew harry would catch it all.

We lapsed into silence my heart pounding slightly faster as each minute stretched on, it was driving me crazy trying to figure out what harry was thinking. Looking at his eyes I could see he was angry, confused and worried all at the same time so I stayed silent to let him think even though I was ready to pull my hair out.

"What uh…makes you think that Malfoy was going to kiss you?" I could tell by his tone he was repulsed by the idea of Malfoy kissing me, he almost spat Malfoy's name like it was something dirty in his mouth.

"I don't know I mean he was asking me who I thought my mate was and he asked if it was you or Ron and I said no but that I had a fair idea who it could possibly be and when he tried to find out who I wouldn't tell him…he got all angry and it seemed like he was jealous almost…but I couldn't be sure and when I asked him why it mattered so much to him he answered simply that he doesn't know. We were in each other's personal space, he looked at my lips I swear it Harry I thought I was just seeing things, but I could see in his eyes he was conflicted…And then he just left! After saying he didn't know I mean what the hell does that mean?" I got up pacing midway through explaining the confusion and anger clear in my pacing and in my voice.

"I can see what you mean that is, unlike Malfoy to act like that…from what you have told me it does seem that he is your mate. Of all people it had to be him." He sighed and walked over to my pacing form his warm hands grabbing my shoulders lightly and looking into my eyes. "Hermione, I know that this is a tough time for you especially this whole mate thing and I know that its all the more worse because its Malfoy, but I want you to know that I understand that you cant help who your mate becomes, but most of all I hope you know that ill accept Malfoy as being your mate. But the condition remains the same…if he hurts you ill kill him." Harry said firmly but earnestly.

I hugged him tightly "thank you so much Harry! It means a lot that you would do that for me. I love you Harry!" I heard him chuckle and I couldn't help but smiled even wider at that.

Bidding each other goodnight I headed to bed, more calm then I was earlier I was just glad Harry understood, it gave me hope that maybe everything I knew wasn't going to fall apart in front of me like I thought. With that though I fell into a deep sleep, plagued with dreams of a certain platinum blonde haired Slytherin.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up to the sun streaming in, I pushed away the thoughts of my dreams where I was locked in a passionate kiss with Draco Malfoy and got ready for classes.

The first day of term passing in a blur, before I knew it I was at the great hall eating dinner. Gazing over quickly to the Slytherin table I noticed that Malfoy is absent, thinking about it I realized I had not seen Draco Malfoy all day even in the halls. I wonder where he could be? Is he okay? Of course he was, I would felt it if he wasn't.

So why wouldn't he be here eating dinner? I felt edgy almost like I needed to find him, just to be sure his okay. Calm down Hermione! Your going to drive yourself insane, besides I'm sure Draco isn't going to respond well with you following him around like a lost puppy.

Did I just think of him as Draco? But before I could dwell on that too much I caught the scent of an intoxicating smell, a fresh musky smell that made my body want to hum in pleasure. It was him he was in the great hall.

Looking over to the door to see Draco walking over to the Slithering table, as soon as he sat down Parkinson moved to his side quick fast, once again draping her self over him like he was her life support. I could feel my anger growing almost bubbling over the edge, my palms burnt and my teeth hurt.

Standing up abruptly causing harry and Ron to gaze up at me curiously I quickly told them I would meet them in the Gryffindor tower and left before they could respond. I knew he was watching me as I exited the great hall, his gaze giving me goose bumps as a shiver ran down my spine.

What am I going to do? I can't keep freaking out every time I see that Slytherine tart all over him. I need to control myself! But the only way I know how is by bonding with him, but no! This cannot happen, well at least not anytime soon.

Breaking out of my trance like state I took in my surroundings, I was at the astronomy tower once again. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes calm down. Breathe in and out, just like that Hermione relax i told myself.

Feeling myself having calmed down enough I opened my eyes again looking over to the lake in the distance with the moon reflecting off of it like a painted picture. Having all but forgotten my anger attack before feeling at ease again, that was until I felt him… he was close I could almost taste his intoxication scent on my tongue. Turning around to find Draco Malfoy standing a few feet from me, gazing at me curiously.

"What brings you here Malfoy? Following me are we?" I felt my lip pull up into a smirk.

"Something like that Granger…" he said seriously. At that my smirk faltered leaving me confused, why would he be following me?

"You left the hall in quite a rush I wanted to know if you were okay?" he asked looking as if he was confused at the words coming out of his mouth.

"I…uhm yeah I'm okay thanks. How did you see me leave? I thought you would have been occupied with Parkinson draping herself all over you…"I trailed off realizing how jealous I sounded.

Great.

He chuckled lightly, which seemed to make my heart flutter. "You know Hermione if I wasn't mistaken I would say your jealous."

Turning to face him, I had to play it cool. "Like I have a reason to be jealous Draco" before I had time to react he pounced on me, my back against the wall.

"Hermione, Hermione" he purred into my eye setting my nerve endings on fire. "No need to hide that you want me, you know you can not help it so just give in…because you Hermione are mine."

And with that he closed the distance between our lips, I felt so consumed by him. It was amazing. He pulled away both of us panting. "What, what are you doing Draco?" I looked up at his stormy eyes that seemed to have a sudden gold tinge around it, which I'm sure wasn't there before…so why was it there now? There was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind like I somehow knew what this meant…

"Making you mine Hermione, your not the only Veela you know" he smirked as my face betrayed the shock I felt at that statement.

"You- since when? I mean…how did you know I was your mate?"

"I was always attracted to you ever since our third year when my Veela traits started to kick in. so you could imagine me when I would see you hugging Potter or Weasley…the anger that would consume me so much sometimes that I would break and hurt anything that came in my way. My only way of being close to you was by taunting you, hurting you was something that hurt me too but I needed to hear your voice even if it was you telling me to sod off" he chuckled lightly and I felt myself smile.

"So what d we do now? I mean about us? Do we become public?" I asked hesitantly, my voice slightly shaky from out passionate kiss before.

"We can do what ever you want. Though I think the Hogwarts population might be in shock if we started snogging in the middle of the great hall…maybe we should just gradually become public?"

"Alright I think that might be best." He nodded his agreement. We stood there silently, still embraced with my back against the wall.

"It's getting late, we should head back." He said as he moved away from me, the sudden distance leaving me feeling cold. I didn't want this to end, but I knew he was right. It is getting late.

Fighting the desire to pull him back towards me, I nodded my head silently and started heading down the stairs with Draco beside me. We did not speak the whole way down the stairs, though it was not an uncomfortable silence we both seemed to have a lot on our minds. Each of us dissecting what had happened moments ago. It was all so confusing, but what I was sure of was that Draco Malfoy was a Veela, and he just claimed me as his mate.

I felt different, almost giddy with happiness at the feeling of wholesomeness that consumed me when he said he was making me his. Shivering delicately in pleasure rethinking our kiss, how his arms held me possessively like he was almost afraid I was going to slip away. Lost in thought with my legs automatically carrying me through the halls I didn't notice that we had come to where we had to part ways to our own dormitories till Draco pulled me gently towards him.

"Sorry I was out of it" I smiled sheepishly at him. He looked like he was in pain I almost stopped breathing.

"What's wrong Draco? Are you okay?" my voice getting higher with each word. "Shh Hermione, I'm okay." He said grabbing my cheek tenderly. "It just hurts me to know I have to leave you, even if it is for a little while. You are my weakness Hermione. I don't know what I would without you. In one night you have changed my world, so much so that you have become my world now." His deep gold tinged eyes swirling with so many emotions. My breath caught, for the first time in my life I was speechless.

My heart feeling like it was ready to explode with emotions I never felt before; I closed the space between us kissing him like my life depended on it. He kissed me back just as passionately. Before I knew it I was against the wall with my legs around his waist my body burning with the need to close every inch between us. Kissing my way down his neck I felt my canine teeth elongate, grazing his neck gently with my teeth causing him to moan loud enough that it echoed down the hallways. Realizing how carried away I was getting I kissed his neck lightly again before detaching my legs from around his waist.

"You're killing me Hermione." He said as he leaned his forehead against mine. A giddy laugh escaped my lips before I could help it.

"We should head to our dorms before we get carried away again. Goodnight Draco" kissing his cheek, not trusting myself to give him a kiss on the lips I turned away from him heading to the Gryffindor tower feeling his gaze upon me the whole way till I turned around the corner. Finding the Gryffindor common room empty half expecting Harry or Ron to be waiting for me next to the fireplace.

I walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory after finding the common room empty, collapsing on my bed I thought over the events of the night, everything changed so fast I couldn't be more happier that I found my mate I felt whole. With such thoughts I drifted off to sleep.


	7. author's note

I have just been notified that in chapter 5 there was some words missing or cut off. i believe something went wrong when i transferred it, i thought i had checked it but i guess i was just a little excited to post another chapter :P

So thank you AuggieDeeksNico for notifying me of this. much appreciated !

i have replaced chapter five now and i think the problem should be solved, let me know if it happens again for what ever reason.

sorry for that guys ! enjoy the rest of the story :) xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up after a blissful sleep I dressed for the day, looking at myself in the mirror I noticed the gold circle around my pupil; I was surprised to see that Draco's verbal claim had worked. He meant what he said. I am his. And he is mine.

Deciding it was time to head down to breakfast I went to the great hall with Harry and Ron. The trip to the great hall was awfully quite, the boys seemed to have a lot on their minds so I left them to it.

After a few minutes of eating I couldn't take the silence any longer. "Anyone going to tell me why you boys are so quite?"

Ron cleared his throat. "Harry told me."

"Told you what Ronald?" I demanded.

"Harry told me who your mate is. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, but after breaking a few things in the boys dormitories I realized I would rather have that get as your mate than loose you for ever if you didn't claim him as your mate…wow I sound like such a ponce." He blushed and laughed awkwardly.

My chest was bursting with so much emotion I wanted to cry from happiness and laugh at the same time so I settled on attacking Ron with a massive hug.

"Thank you so much Ron! You don't understand how much this means to me!" he laughed all his previous awkwardness gone and hugged me back.

Pulling out of the embrace I felt a prickle run down my back, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling nor was it a good one. Turning around to meet the gaze of a pissed off Veela at the Slithering table I knew I was in trouble. Damn this Veela jealousy!

Dropping my gaze from his piercing one. "Oh crap."

"What's the matter Hermione?"

"Oh nothing Harry just my Veela mate is currently wanting to kill Ron."

"WHAT?" Ron announced loudly.

"Shh Ronald!" waiting until the stares of the rest of the hall were gone I continued. "The problem with having a mate is until we finalize the mating we have strong feelings of jealousy and anger when it comes to a person of the other gender touching our mate…and so when I hugged Ron, that ticked off Draco."

" So how do you finalize the mating?"

"Well so Ron, you guys aren't going to like the answer to this…the only way a mating can be finalized with us Veela's is through…uhm" scratching the back of my head I continued while ignoring the heat rushing to my cheeks. "We have to you know, go all the way and mark each other during it…"

"BLIMEY MIONE WHAT THE HELL?"

"Shut up Ron and sit down your making a scene mate." After what felt like an eternity he sat back down again. "Maybe we should go have this conversation somewhere there is less ears," Harry continued in a low voice.

Without another word the trio stood up and walked out of the great hall to find a secure place to talk. Deciding that the field close to Hagrid's hut was far enough, Hermione spoke.

"Look Ron, I understand that thinking of something so graphical when it comes to me is quite disturbing considering you guys are like brothers to me, but you have to realize he is my mate and it is bound to happen sooner or later- _hell! I don't even have a choice its, this bond or I go insane is that what you want?" _I screeched slightly, causing the boys to wince. Though I could see the sympathy in their eyes so I knew my words rang true to them also.

"I don't have a choice guys…and quite frankly I want to bond with him, it's a natural urge for my kind. Love or die. Simple." I looked away from their gazes to look at the surrounding field; the Hogwarts grounds were truly beautiful.

"Okay, okay I get it…no choice and all just please spare me any details about the whole bonding sex experience with ferret boy okay?" the slight venom in Ron's voice in reference to Draco made me growl a low growl which seemed to surprise us all, myself included.

"Well…that was…odd." I laughed and the boys joined in as we made our way back to the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: just wanted to let you all know that the story will contain some course language and possibly some breif details of a love scene- though this is still undecided.

Just a heads up for future chapters!

hehe enjoy :)

Potions, was informative as always- taking notes and soaking up as much knowledge as I can.

The professor dismissed the class, packing my overfilled book bag I almost groaned out loud realising that I had perfect patrols after dinner tonight till just before midnight. Before I knew it, it was already time to begin my patrols around the castle. Going through my usual routes, saving the dungeons to last as I always did.

As my patrol duties were slowly coming to a finish I made my way towards the dungeon, when I felt a sudden strong pull from the direction in which I am headed. Carrying my feet faster I walked quickly in the direction my gut was telling me I needed to be.

Getting closer to the Slytherin dungeons I heard a girl giggle. Damn Slytherin's always sneaking around! "Bloody hell Pansy, go away." My heart stopped. It was Draco. And the whore Pansy!

How dare she! As quickly as my heart seemed to stop beating it started up just as fast as it had stopped but, going what felt like a million miles an hour. I rounded the corner with such stealth I never thought possible, going undetected by both Slytherin's I decided to inch closer.

As the pair came into view I couldn't help but notice how intimately they were positioned- with him against the wall and her slightly leaning up against him as her support, but his head was turned away from her.

My anger was so consuming, I felt my body ignite in what felt like a burning flame coming within me, especially my palms. Before I knew it I had grabbed her and shoved her up against the wall.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" I snapped. My eyes alight with the swirling fury within. She flinched away from my contact as if it had burnt her; I smirked evilly at her when she flinched.

"OUCH GRANGER! That burns stop touching me you freak!" she screeched. My mind stopped and I dropped her, she scattered away so quick like Voldemort himself was chasing her.

The hallway was quite except for my heavy breathing; if it weren't for the fact that I could sense that Draco was near me I would have though I was alone. I felt his arms wrap around me it felt like pure bliss and for a moment there I almost forgot that he had pansy wrapped around him just moments before.

Remembering brought all my anger back and the fire within my body seemed to consume me once more as I shoved Draco to the wall. My anger making me ten times stronger than my usual self.

"how could you Draco? You said I was yours and you were mine and then I find you barely fighting this slut off of you?!" I was way past angry, I barely had a logical thought going through my mind at this point in time.

Feeling the internal fire burn hotter I stepped away from Draco who had stayed silent while I had vented and burnt his robes with my hands. I looked down at my palms to find that there was indeed a blue- orange flame, which seemed to be emanating from my palms. What the? Oh right Veela trait.

Taking a moment to calm myself, not opening my eyes till the fire within disappeared completely. Opening my eyes once more to look into Draco's silvery gold eyes, seeing no emotions there he seemed to have gone completely blank.

"Draco…I can't believe I just seen that. I thought you were my mate, I thought I meant something to you! But I guessed wrong it seems ill always just be a mud blood to you. Enjoy the rest of your night with Pansy, goodnight Malfoy."

I called the last sentence over my shoulder as I walked towards the Gryffindor tower; I wanted to get out of there before the tears escaped.

He hurt me enough already, he doesn't need to see me break to pieces in front of him too so that he could mock me. It must have all been a lie.

But how could it have been a lie? He meant it I knew he did so why did he not fight her off?

Rushing to my bed in the girl's dormitories I silenced the curtains and cried till I had no more tears left to shed all the while my heart feeling like it shattered into billions of pieces over and over again.

I eventually fell into a fitful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Looking in the mirror after my shower to see myself looking like a dementor had attacked me in my sleep I decided I would put just that little bit more effort into making myself beautiful. Oh Draco I will make you regret ever doing what you did last night, I smirked and started preparing myself.

Fifteen minutes later I looked much more alive and vibrant than before, plus with a little eye shadow on my eyes to make them stand out I headed out the door to leave for breakfast, noticing the attention of most of the male population I put a little more sway into my hips knowing full well that he was watching every move I make.

Spotting Conner, a guy in my year an idea come to mind so I made my way over to him deciding ill make Malfoy suffer a little.

"Hey how's it going Conner?" I asked while batting my lashes at him. Ugh this feels so wrong but he needs to know how it feels.

"Hey, uhm Hermione this is a surprise…" he trailed off looking at his plate.

"Oh, am I bothering you? Sorry I can move I don't mean to intrude…" putting all the false sincerity into my voice as I could muster.

"No! Uhm I mean no, I was just surprised is all. But in a good way." He said blushing.

"Well that's good to hear Conner." Feeling Draco's gaze on me I leaned a little closer to Conner and intentionally touched his arm gently with my fingertips. A growl erupted in the great hall, looking up to see Malfoy storming out the great hall with the look of fury on his face, all the students staring at him in shock. I smirked but quickly hid it when Conner turned to ask me what I thought that was about.

"Beats me." I said as honestly as I could. Inside I was beaming; it hurts like a bitch doesn't it Malfoy? I thought to myself as I ate my breakfast.

The day passed in a flurry, not seeing Draco in any of our joined classes I came to the conclusion he skipped classes for today. As the day had progressed my glee from my early revenge had slowly ebbed away and now I was feeling just as bad as I had last night.

Deciding trying to sleep would be fruitless I went for a walk in the castle my mind on Draco. I was pulled out of my zombie like state when I heard professor Fitwicks voice resounding through the corridor as he conversed with another professor. Panicking for a brief moment until I noticed that the room of requirements was just a few meters ahead I quietly ran towards it. Walking in front of the invisible door three times thinking of somewhere to escape, I quickly threw the door open and rushed in closing the door behind me just in time to hear the professors walking through the same corridor I was in moments ago.

Releasing the breath I didn't realize I was holding I leaning my forehead against the cool door trying to relax my breathing when I smelt him.

No he couldn't be here, could he? I spun around to meet shocked silvery gold eyes. Draco was reclining on a seat near the warm fireplace, which he must have been gazing into until I barged in. Noticing the shift in his eyes from shock to sadness then stopping on anger, lifting my chin slightly seeing the anger swirling in his eyes.

"Out late I see granger, paying Conner a visit were we?" he spat.

"Huh that's rich coming from you, you're the one that had Parkinson draped all over you which by the looks of it you didn't seem to mind so much. And yes, I was just visiting Conner." I spat right back, smirking when I seen him wince.

"You never let me explain Hermione. Nothing happened nor would I have allowed it. You are my mate I have no attraction to any other person but you. It seems like my whole world revolves around you and only you. Unfortunately what you seen is something I've had to put up with for years, she just doesn't get the message. And I know that you haven't seen him, I can smell your scent, which has no taint of another male on your person. Besides I would know if you had done anything, I would have felt it." His eyes were so sincere I almost lost all my anger. Almost.

"You didn't seem to mind at all Malfoy when she was all but humping you so don't act like your mister innocent here. You preach such beautiful things to my face and when I'm not around you have your mutt Parkinson wrapped around your finger is that how it is huh? Because that's sure as hell what it seems like. You are either mine and no one else's or not mine at all, I won't waste my time on you if there is a chance that my mate is still out there." Even when I said it I knew that he was my mate, and if he did not feel the same I knew how my life would end.

In a quick movement he was in front of me pinning me between him and the wall so that our eyes bore into each other's. "You are my mate Hermione, I know it I can feel it! This gold ring around my pupil proves that for god's sake we bonded! That wouldn't have happened if we weren't destined for each other. I'm sorry that I hurt you, it was never my intention you have to believe me when I say nothing happened and it never will." I knew he was telling the truth, I could feel that he was being honest with me.

I nodded. "I believe you Draco, but you have to understand that you hurt me too." He looked down in shame and nodded with his forehead against mine. Meeting my gaze again he kissed me and my body once again erupted in flames, though not in the literal sense like when I was angry. This fire was fueled by want and desire. The kiss deepened and I moaned as he wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed himself up against me.

"How…can I…make it…up to you?" he said in-between kisses.

"Bond with me…" I murmured against his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**_ALRIGHT GUYS HERE IT IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! i wanted this to be a short some what fluffy story. i hope you all enjoyed my first ever fanfiction story! _**

**_please don't hate me if the ending isnt the best but like i said i wanted to have a quick story :)_**

**_thanks to all who reviewed and faved my story much appreciated! _**

**_xoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

_previously- _

_"How…can I…make it…up to you?" he said in-between kisses._

_"Bond with me…" I murmured against his lips. _

Draco pulled back long enough to stare into my eyes. "Are you sure? Don't do this for me or just because you feel intimidated by someone like Parkinson please." He pleaded.

"No Draco i am doing this because I know that I love you, seeing Parkinson with you the other night broke my heart into a million little pieces proved that. I know that we still have so far to go with our relationship but it feels right to do this." I whispered almost afraid of rejection.

"Hermione." he lifted my chin so that our eyes connected again. "In such a short amount of time you have become my whole world, and yes we do have a long way to go but I know that this will be a journey we will take together. You are my life Hermione. I love you. You are my mate forever. If you are ready I am more than ready." My answering smile must have blown him away because he ravished my lips once again igniting my whole body with want.

As we kissed he inched us back till we fell back onto a bed, which the room of requirements conjured for us knowing we needed it.

As we became one, our limbs intertwined nearing our climaxes he grazed his teeth against my neck electing shivers down my spine while i did the same to him, he bit down at the same time i did- our bodies already mirroring each others movements. A blissful moan escaped my lips and pushed us both over the edge bonding us as one forever.

Lying down on our backs with me tucked into his side listening to Draco's breathing slow as he fell into a sleep while his Veela purred in bliss, content with our bonding. Thinking to myself how perfect it had been, becoming one and feeling both physically and emotionally whole. Being bonded allowed us to be more tied on an emotional level, which I know will help us become closer all the more faster in the future.

Our relationship isn't perfect yet, but I know it will be. What ever the future holds we will overcome it.

Together.

Forever.

With these thoughts I fell asleep with a smile on my face feeling like I could take on the whole world with Draco by my side.


End file.
